


It Takes a Village

by jokerssmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: Emma and Regina's reluctance to admit their feelings towards one another has the townsfolk of Storybrooke taking it upon themselves to get the two together for their first official date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend and beta Riellebratt for pushing me to get back to writing.  
> Enjoy the story!

****“You know they belong together,” Ruby said quietly to Belle who was sitting at the counter waiting for her lunch.

Belle followed Ruby’s line of sight and saw her staring at Regina and Emma who were sitting across from each other sharing a booth.

She turned back to Ruby, “I don’t know. They always seem to be fighting with each other.”

“That’s just the passion coming out of them,” Ruby said to her as she continued to stare.

Belle shook her head at her friend, “I don’t see it.”

“Pfft,” Ruby replied as she went to get Belle’s lunch plate for her.

At their booth Regina leaned forward a little, “has she stopped staring?”

Emma darted her eyes to the counter then back to Regina, “Yeah.”

“What do you think that was about?” Regina asked her.

“With Ruby who really knows?” Emma said as she slid out of the booth and reached for the check on the table.

Regina grabbed Emma’s wrist to stop her, “I said I would get lunch today.”

“You can get dinner,” Emma said to her with a wink as she looked down at Regina with a smile. This took Regina by surprise and she released Emma who scooped up the check and went to the counter to pay.

Regina slipped out of the booth and thanked Emma again before hurrying out the diner door.

“What’s with you staring at us?” Emma asked Ruby once Regina left.

“Just picturing what your babies would look like,” Ruby said as she handed Emma her change then went to wipe down the countertop.

Emma stood there confused for a good 3 seconds before putting her change in her pocket and heading out the door.

At the sheriff station, Mary Margaret was sitting with David at his desk as they shared lunch.

“And it’s the 3rd time this week?” Mary Margaret asked David before taking the straw in her drink between her lips and sipping.

“3 lunches and two dinners I believe.” David told her then wiped his mouth with a napkin, “Do you think it means anything?”

“What could it mean other than two people enjoying a few lunches and a couple dinners together?” Mary Margaret said as she stole a fry from David’s make-shift hamburger wrapper plate.

“I don’t know…..” David said in a sing-song voice, “They’ve been spending a lot of time together and sometimes without Henry.”

Mary Margaret looked at him, trying to figure out what he was implying, “No, no David. She likes Hook.”

“Has she actually said those words?” David asked her, “Because I’ve never heard her say it and I’m pretty sure she makes a face anytime someone mentions him.”

“She does not.” Mary Margaret says in Hook’s defense.             

“She most certainly does.” David countered, “He’s not her type and she’s not his.”

“And how do you know what Emma’s type is?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Because I’ve seen the way she looks at Regina when she thinks no one’s looking.” David told her as he crumpled up the paper from his hamburger and tossed it in the trash, “And she doesn’t look at anyone else like that.”

“You’re nuts.” Mary Margaret scoffed at her crazy husband.

Emma chose this moment to return to the sheriff’s station to see her parents finishing their lunch and conversation.

Both Mary Margaret and David stopped talking and turned their eyes to their daughter.

She stopped in her tracks, “What?” She asked them, “Do I have something on my face?” She wiped at her mouth and cheeks.

“Can’t we just stop and appreciate you?” Mary Margaret said to her as she got up and went over to Emma and hugged her.

“Um, sure you can. I guess.” Emma said then hugged her mother back.

“Okay well, I’ve got to get back to work.” Mary Margaret said then headed for the door. She stopped and turned around, “Are you coming over for dinner tonight?” She asked Emma.

“Uh, no I have plans,” Emma said to her.

Mary Margaret’s eyebrows went up, “With Hook?”

Emma made a face, David smiled and snickered.

“With Regina,” Emma answered her.

Mary Margaret just nodded her head a few times then left without a word.

“What was that all about?” Emma asked turning to her dad.

“Just your mother being hopeful,” David told her.

Emma sat at her desk and tried her best to ignore how weird everyone was acting lately.

\-------

Regina was staring out the window of her office at town hall and didn’t hear the knocking on her door.

“And who are we daydreaming about?”

The voice startled Regina who turned around to see Maleficent standing by her desk with a huge smile on her face.

“What makes you think I’m daydreaming?” Regina asked as she slipped into her chair.

“Because I said I kidnapped Henry and sent him off to Neverland and you didn’t even turn around,” Maleficent said to her as she took the seat across from Regina.

“Maybe I have a lot on my mind,” Regina said to her as she fiddled with a pen on her desk.

“Emma.” Maleficent said, “You have a lot of Emma on your mind is my guess.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Regina said not making eye contact with her friend.

Maleficent smiled at her, “Sure you don’t.”

“We’re friends, just good friends.” Regina said to her, “I mean we’ve come a long way since we first met. I hated her, wanted her gone. So to be friends with her now seems good.”

“You hated me when we first met too then we became friends.” Maleficent said to her then smiled, “Then, of course, something more for as long as it lasted.”

“That’s different.” Regina said to her, “And I recall you didn’t take it so well when I broke up with you.”

“I think I handled it pretty well.”

Regina gave her a look, “You turned into a dragon and almost ate me.”

“A joke!” Maleficent said to her with a laugh, “I’d never eat you, well not that way.”

“Shut up,” Regina said playfully.

Maleficent smiled at her then they sat in silence for a minute.

“So?” Maleficent said to her.

“So what?” Regina asked.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, it was like pulling teeth sometimes talking to her friend. “What’s going on between you and Emma?”

“Nothing,” Regina said to her.

“And that’s the problem isn’t it?” Maleficent asked.

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now,” Regina said then sighed.

“Okay well, you know where to find me when you’re ready to talk about it,” Maleficent said to her as she stood up then pushed her chair in. She looked at her friend and offered one last piece of advice before leaving, “Whatever this “nothing” is that’s going on between you and Emma, don’t let it fester too long. You may lose her.”

________

Henry and Violet were in the living room sitting close together on the couch watching Napoleon Dynamite on the TV. She’d just finished asking her 6th question and they were only 20 minutes into the movie. He didn’t mind answering her questions not at all.

“Okay, Kid…,” Emma said coming downstairs to see her son sitting awfully close to his girlfriend on the couch. Just another reminder of how much he’s grown in the last few years.

“Ma?” Henry asked turning to see her just staring at him.

“Sorry.” Emma said as she grabbed her jacket, “I won’t be home too late. It’s just dinner.”

Henry smiled at her, “Okay, have fun and say hi to Mom for me.” He then turned around and went back to watching the movie and answering Violet’s questions.

Violet watched as Emma went out the door before turning to Henry, “Is it a date?”

“No.” Henry said then thought a second, “But she wants it to be.”

Violet gave him a curious look, “How do you know?”

“Because she likes my mom and when you like someone you want to go out on dates with them.” He said to her with a smile.

Violet returned the smile, “I hope they go on many, many dates then.”

\-------

Emma found Regina at Out of the Blue, the steakhouse owned and operated by August Booth. Regina was sitting at the bar wearing a scarlet colored dress, black heels and her hair was down just the way Emma liked it. Or whatever, however, Regina liked it, Emma didn’t care, why would she care?

Regina put down her apple martini when she spotted Emma and smiled.

“Hey,” Emma said with a shy smile as she went to Regina.

“Hey.”

“Sorry, I’m late.” Emma apologized as she slipped onto the bar stool next to her, “You look nice by the way.”

“Our table wasn’t ready.” Regina said to her, “And thank you. You look nice as well.”

Emma blushed. God, she really needed to stop doing that, with her pale complexion you could see it from outer space.

“Shall we?” Regina asked as she slipped off her stool so close to Emma that she could practically feel the heat coming from Regina’s body.

Emma gulped, “Lead the way.”

Regina led them to a quiet table near the back by the stone fireplace that wasn’t being used. A waitress, an Untold Story character by the name of Maddie greeted them with a smile and a hello before handing them their menus and asking for their drink order.

Once Maddie left them to look over their menus Emma put hers down and looked at Regina.

“You’re staring Ms. Swan,” Regina said not looking up.

And again, damn her pale cheeks for blushing. She quickly lifted her menu again to hide her blush and find something to order.

A few tables to the right in the dimly lit restaurant, Mulan and Aurora sat.

“How is it possible for her to be more awkward than she already is?” Mulan asked Aurora as she continued to watch Emma.

“She likes Regina,” Aurora told her.

Mulan looked at her, “What?”

“And Regina likes her,” Aurora said ignoring the confused expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Mulan looked back over to Regina and Emma’s table then back to Aurora.

“If Emma likes her then why doesn’t she just tell her and stop acting like a fool?” Mulan asked.

“Because it’s not that simple,” Aurora said to her.

“Of course it is.” Mulan said, “You just tell her you like her and bring her flowers or something.”

“If I recall correctly it took you quite a bit of time before you told me you had feelings for me,” Aurora said to her and Mulan looked away.

“That’s completely different.”  Mulan scoffed.

“Not really. You were scared to tell me how you felt; you feared I would reject you.” Aurora said, “Emma’s probably feeling the same way.”

Mulan looked back over at Emma, “Well if she doesn’t stop acting like an idiot she’s going to miss her chance.”

“You know Regina could say something too. It shouldn’t be placed solely on Emma’s shoulders.” Aurora said to her.

“You could have said something to me too.” Mulan said to her, “Instead of waiting for me.”

“I wasn’t as brave as you,” Aurora said as she took Mulan’s hand in hers and Mulan smiled at her.

Back at Emma and Regina’s table, they received the food they ordered and were sipping on their drinks.

“Henry’s says Hi by the way,” Emma said to Regina as she set her wine glass down on the table.

“I’ll give him a call after dinner,” Regina said to her then squinted her eyes and Emma gave her a look.

“What are you squinting at?” She asked putting down her steak knife and fork and trying to follow Regina’s line of vision.

“I think that’s Mulan and Aurora over there,” Regina said giving a head nod in the direction of their table.

Emma looked over then waved, “Hey ladies!”

Regina smacked Emma’s hand down, “What are you doing?”

“Saying hi to my friends,” Emma said as she rubbed the back of her hand.

She looked at Regina who was looking anywhere but at Emma, “Are you embarrassed to be out to dinner with me?”

Regina finally looked at her, “No. But have you noticed how everyone has been staring at us lately?”

“Yeah, so what?” Emma said to her, still wondering if Regina was actually embarrassed or not, “It’s a small town all people do around here is stare or talk. In a week or two, no one will care what we’re doing.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Regina said to her before taking a long sip of her drink.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was an unusually nice day out with the sun shining high in the sky.

Archie, who was joined by Marco, took Pongo for a walk down by the docks.

“Tell me, what do you make of that?” Marco asked as they walked.

Archie looked over to see Emma walking very slowly with two double scoop ice cream cones towards Regina who was waiting for her on a bench down by the water.

“I see Emma walking very slowly towards Regina as she carries two ice cream cones that appear to be melting,” Archie said as he stares at them with squinted eyes.

Marco chuckled, “You’re the town psychotherapist, how do you not see what’s actually going on?”

Archie removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on before looking back at the two women who were now sitting on the park bench eating their ice cream, smiling and talking.

He looked at Marco who was smiling. He sighed then asked, “What am I seeing?”                                                             

“You, my friend,” He said putting a hand on Archie’s shoulder, “are seeing two people in love.”

“Oh not you too Marco!” Archie said to him, “Do you know how many people in town come to me for sessions then end up talking about what’s going on between Emma and Regina?”

Pongo tugged on his leash and both men moved slowly with him.

“I’m a therapist I don’t run a gossip column and yet all I hear about is Emma and Regina.” Archie told him, “Can’t two women just share each other’s company and only be friends?”

“Of course, of course.” Marco said then gave a nod of his head in the direction of the two women, “They, however can’t.”

The two men walked passed Emma and Regina, Marco giving them a nod and Archie looked at them with a nervous smile as Pongo pulled on his leash.

“See, right there!” Emma said to Regina as they walked past, “They were staring at us and I’m pretty sure they were watching us the whole time we ate our ice cream.”

“So what? Isn’t that what you said to me at the restaurant a week ago?” Regina said to her.

“Well yeah but…” Emma started to say but Regina put a hand on her thigh.

“But nothing. We’re adults and we’re not doing anything wrong.” She said to her, “Everyone else can just mind their own business.”

“They won’t though.” Emma said then watched as the two men continued down the docks then looked back at Regina, “I’ve got to get back.”

She stood up and Regina looked up at her, “Will I see you for dinner tonight?”

“Uh not tonight, no.” Emma said then gave her a small smile, “I’ll call you later.”

Regina watched as Emma walked away before she stood up and stared out at the water for a bit before she walked off in the opposite direction.

\---------

Emma was sitting at her desk at the sheriff station; her feet up on the desk as she stared off into space. She didn’t hear August come in or call her name.

He touched her shoulder and she jumped, her feet dropped from the desk and she looked up at August who gave her an apologetic smile, “Lost pretty deep in your thoughts huh?” He asked before dragging the chair from David’s desk over to her and sitting down.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk while you were on your date with Regina last week. The place got pretty slammed after you came in.” He said to her.

“It wasn’t a date,” Emma told him.

“No?” He questioned, “Because it sure looked like one from where I was sitting.”

She glared at him and he chuckled.

She looked at him and changed the subject, “You know Lily was the first friend I ever really had. We got along right away, I felt I could trust her.”

Not sure where Emma was going with this but interested to find out he asked, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

 “I thought it was at first then she lied to me. She wasn’t who she said she was and like an idiot, I just fell for it.”

“So, she hurt you,” August said.

“She wasn’t the first.” Emma said with a shrug of her shoulder, “But after that, I decided not to trust so easily, not to care about someone. Not to believe in their fantasies of whatever the “future” held.”

“Emma, what’s this about?” August asked her seeing the look of struggle on her face.

She sat quietly for a few minutes before she sat back in her chair, “It’s been hard keeping that wall up, keeping people out. But some have managed to crawl over or break through it.”

“And Regina is one of those people?” August asked her.

At that moment Emma’s cell phone vibrated on her desk, interrupting them with a text message from Regina.

Emma snorted, “Speak of the devil.” She picked up the phone and quickly read the text.

_‘You’re missing out on some of the best garlic orzo Tuscan shrimp of your life!!!!!!!’_

Emma rolled her eyes and put the phone down.

She looked at him, “She might be.”

“And that’s a problem because?” He asked then interrupted her before she could say anything, “Don’t say Henry either. He’s practically a man now and can deal with his mothers dating.”

Emma glared at him again.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to light me on fire with that look,” August said with a chuckle.

“What’s scary is, I could if I wanted to,” Emma told him.

“Well thank you for not broiling me but honestly Emma, what’s the problem?” He asked her.

“Things are going so good between Regina and I and I don’t want that getting messed up.” Emma told him, “You don’t know how quickly things can get turned around, how it can go from good to bad in an instant.”

“So fear is stopping you?” August asked, “Really?”

“No it’s not fear, it’s experience,” Emma told him.

“Emma, I know you’ve been hurt. I know it’s hard for you to trust people but living that way, not letting anyone close is no way to live.” He told her.

She looked at him, this time a sad expression was etched on her face.

August knew that a small part of what he had said managed to reach her as he stood up and put the chair back at David’s desk, “Live a little Emma, you of all people deserve it.”

\---------------

The next day, Regina decided to take some leftover Tuscan shrimp to Emma at the station. When she went to her car she noticed something new had been added to the bumper. She shook her head as she got into her car and took off.

Emma and David were exchanging files when Regina came in.

“Hello, Madam Mayor,” David said to her.

“Sheriff.” She said then looked at Emma, “Deputy.”

“What do you have there?” David asked with a nod to the foil-covered plate Regina was holding.

“Leftovers for the deputy.” She said to him then looked at Emma, “However I do need to report an act of vandalism.”

“Oh?” David asked surprised and Regina looked back at him.

“Yes, it seems _someone_ put a bumper sticker on the bumper of my Mercedes.” She informed him.

“I see.” He said, “And this bumper sticker, what does it say?”

Regina cleared her throat, “It says, ‘I brake for fairytale endings.’”

David looked at her with the most serious look he could muster, “And do you?”

“Do I what?” Regina asked, a hand on her hip.

“Brake for fairytale endings?” He asked and Emma snickered.

Regina looked at her, “For that and the bumper sticker, no leftovers for you!”

She turned on her heels and walked out.

“Shit,” Emma mumbled under her breath as she got up and rushed after Regina.

Emma caught Regina just outside the office, “Regina, wait.”

Regina stopped and turned to face her, “Yes?”

“Look, I’m sorry about the bumper sticker.” Emma said, “let me make it up to you.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Regina asked her.

“I’m not exactly sure but when I figure it out I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Regina thought for a moment before she held the plate of Tuscan shrimp out to Emma, “I look forward to your call.”

Emma smiled and took the plate from Regina and watched as she walked back to her car before she went back into the station.

David smiled, “I see you got your leftovers.”

“Yup,” Emma said as she removed the foil. She put the plate in the microwave and as she watched it heat up she thought of what she could possibly do to make it up to Regina.

Later that day David sat with Mary Margaret in a booth at the diner having a slice of pie and a cup of coffee.

“I’m telling you I think she’s going to ask her out,” David said quietly to her.

“And how do you know this?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Because I was eavesdropping, but that’s not the point,” David said trying to brush past the fact that he was listening to his daughter’s conversation without her knowing.

“Oh David….” Mary Margaret said, a disapproving tone in her voice.  

“Be disappointed in me later, right now we have to help our daughter,” David told her.

“What’s wrong with Emma?” Ruby asked as she walked up to their table to pour more coffee.

“Nothing.” Mary Margaret said.

“I think she wants to ask Regina out but she doesn’t know how or where to take her,” David said to Ruby.

“David!” Mary Margaret said, “Maybe Emma doesn’t want people to know.”

“People? These are her friends.” David said looking around the diner, “Half the town is here and I’m sure they’d want to help her.”

“David, just wait a minute okay, maybe…” Mary Margaret started but was interrupted by Ruby.

“Okay listen up!” She said, “I call an unofficial town meeting.”

The diner folk turned and looked at her.

“Grumpy, lock the door and flip the sign.” She ordered, “Granny, put another pot of coffee on, I feel like it’s going to be a long night.”

“Excuse me?” Granny asked, “Who do you think you are bossing me around in my own diner?”

“Please?” Ruby asked with her best smile.

“That’s more like it,” Granny said as she turned to the coffee machine.

Ruby turned back to David and Mary Margaret, she pulled a button from her apron pocket, “I’ve been waiting for this.” She said as she pinned the button to her shirt.

Mary Margaret squinted to read it, “Swan Queen?”

Ruby smiled at her, then then yelled, “SWAN QUEEN!”  

“Settle down girl!” Granny said from behind the counter.

“Sorry, Granny.” Ruby said then in a calmer voice looked at David, “How can we help?”

David told them all what he had heard then added, “You can tell they want to be together. Am I alone in thinking this?”

Several townspeople agreed.

David turned to Mary Margaret, “See? I’m not the only one who sees it.”

Mary Margaret sighed, “So how do we get our daughter to ask Regina out?”

“Just order her to ask Regina out.” Grumpy suggested, “You’re her parents she’ll listen to you.”

“As much as I’d love to, I think if we make subtle suggestions Emma will take the hint,” David said to Grumpy.

“Will she though?” Grumpy asked, “She’s not the brightest bulb in the shed.”

“You mean tool.” Mary Margaret corrected.

“How’s she going to be the brightest tool in the shed?” Grumpy asked, “That doesn’t even make sense sister.”

“No, no…” Mary Margaret started but Ruby waved her quiet.

“Can we please focus?” She said, “Now I want people to start making some suggestions and pronto!”

“What if we give her ideas on where to take Regina for this date?”

Everyone turned to see who said that and were surprised to see that it was Archie.

Marco smiled at his friend.

“I like that.” Ruby said then asked him, “So what’s your suggestion?”

“Couples counseling,” Archie said and everyone laughed.

“Okay, one vote for couples counseling.” Ruby said as she wrote it down on her order pad, “Anyone else?”

“A nice stroll where they pick flowers?” Happy suggested.

Ruby made a face but wrote it down.

“How about dinner then a few games of pool?” Granny suggested.

“She could take Regina to the movies.” Belle suggested, “They’re playing Gone with the Wind.”

“So their asses can fall asleep?” Ruby asked, “I don’t think so!”

“They could go horseback riding and then have a picnic,” David suggested.

“Can she even ride a horse?” Granny asked.

David tilted his head to think, trying to remember if he’d ever seen his daughter ride a horse.

“I’ll write it down but I don’t recommend it,” Ruby said as she scribbled on her pad.

“What about the mines?” Sneezy asked then sneezed. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his nose.

“Sure because nothing says romantic like taking someone on a tour of the dark and dirty abandoned mines.” Ruby said sarcastically, “No, let’s stick to things above ground people okay?”

“Tomorrow is Trivia Bonanza at Out of the Blue,” August said as he sat relaxed in one of the booths.

“Trivia?” Mary Margaret questioned.

“Come on Snow, you know Regina better than anyone, you know how competitive she is.” August said, “This would be perfect for her.”

“Trivia is going on the list!” Ruby said and happily jotted it down, “Anyone else?”

“Mad Hatter’s Wonderland,” Mulan said from a booth near the back where she sat with Aurora.

There was a knock at the diner door and everyone turned.

“We’re closed,” Granny called out when she saw it was Emma.

“With everyone still inside?” Emma shouted through the door, “Open up old woman!”

Granny shrugged as she slowly headed for the door.

“Hurry Mulan, why Wonderland?” Ruby asked ready to jot it down on her pad.

“Go-Karts, trampolines, rock wall, and mini-golf, need I say more?” Mulan said, “it’s all about competition.”

“What’s all about competition?” Emma asked and once again everyone turned to look at her.

Ruby shoved the order pad into the pocket of her apron and flicked her hair forward so it covered the button.

“What you got there?” Emma asked walking over to her.

Ruby shook her head, “Nothing.”

Emma looked around, “And I’m guessing nothing’s going on here either right?”

“Right,” Granny said to her as she went behind the counter.

Emma turned back to Ruby, her hand out, “Give me the pad.”

Ruby looked around, desperate for someone to step in.

Emma wiggled her fingers, “Give it.”

Ruby sighed and pulled the pad out of the pocket and slapped it down in Emma’s hand.

“We were just trying to help,” David said to her.

“Help with what exactly?” Emma said as she looked at the list.

No one said anything.

“What is this?” Emma asked David knowing he wouldn’t lie to her.

“It’s a list of places to take Regina on a date.” He told her.

“What? Who said I was going to ask her on a date?” Emma asked, then turned around, “And you all sat around making some list?”

David got up from the booth, “Now before you get angry, I overheard you and Regina talking earlier at the station and I …we wanted to help you.”

Emma wanted to be angry, but she looked around at the people in the diner and saw how helpful they wanted to be.

She sighed, “Okay, let’s give this list a look then.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Regina opened her front door she saw Maleficent standing there, a smile on her face and a bottle of red wine in each hand.

Regina opened the door wider and let her in.

“Kathryn’s already here,” Regina told her as they walked towards the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen Kathryn had already pulled the wine glasses from the cabinet.

Regina went to check on the sauce she was making on the stove top.

Maleficent poured them each a half a glass of wine, “What’d she do this time?”

Regina gave her friend a look, “Well don’t say it like that.”

“Honey, you’ve invited your best friend and Kathryn over here to “talk” and you’ve made braised lamb shank ravioli. That’s a little fancy for just a girls night.” Maleficent said to her.

“Wait, best friend and Kathryn?” Kathryn asked confused.

“You’re not going to get any help from her tonight I can tell you that right now,” Maleficent said to Regina with a head nod towards Kathryn.

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Having both of her best friends together in one room sometimes irritated her more than brought her any kind of joy.

“You and Emma, you’re friends right?” Kathryn asked as Regina added a pinch of oregano to her bubbling sauce.

“Yes,” Regina said as she gave the sauce one last stir before turning the burner off under the pot.

“And it’s safe to say you want more right?” Maleficent asked then took a sip of her wine.

They stared at Regina and waited for her response, a response they already knew would be yes.

“You like her as more than a friend and if you can’t admit that out loud to your best friend and Kathryn then how the hell are you going to admit it to her?” Maleficent asked her.

Regina took a big gulp of her wine.

“It can’t be because she’s a woman either.” Maleficent said, “Because let’s face it you’ve already been there with the best.” She smiled and Regina blushed a little.

Regina turned back to the stove and dished the ravioli onto each plate before ladling a generous helping of sauce over them then handing a plate to each friend.

“What I think Mal is trying to say is, what’s the holdup?” Kathryn asked as they took their wine and food to the table and sat down.

“Can we just eat first?” Regina asked, “I spent most of the day in the kitchen and now I’d just like to eat.”

They ate and made polite conversation and once their meal and two bottles of wine were gone they moved into the living room where Regina served them an apple tart and coffee.

“I’d rather have more wine,” Kathryn said, her speech slightly slurred as she sat on the couch.

“I think you’ve had enough wine,” Maleficent said to her then turned to Regina who was sitting in an armchair near the fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace.

“So, what’s stopping you from telling Emma how you feel?” Maleficent asked and Regina turned to look at her friend.

She stared at Maleficent for a good minute before sighing, “Besides Henry, when has love ever worked out for me?”

“Oh, thanks, that’s nice,” Maleficent said to her.

“You know we weren’t good for each other, not like that. We’re better as friends.” Regina said to her, “And maybe it’s better if Emma and I are just friends.”

“I don’t believe that and if ….” Maleficent started but was interrupted by light snoring coming from the couch. Both she and Regina looked to see that Kathryn had fallen asleep.

“I told you she’d be no help.” Maleficent told her as Regina got up and put a throw blanket on Kathryn, “As I was saying if you believe that then you’re stupid.”

“Well, thanks for that,” Regina said as she sat back down in her chair.

“You have never backed down from anything.” Maleficent reminded her, “As long as I’ve known you, you’ve never run the other way.”

“I’m not running away from anything,” Regina said to her.

“You sure as hell aren’t moving towards it.” Maleficent told her, then her tone softened, “It’s okay to be scared, it really is. That’s how you know your feelings for her are real. But your fear of rejection, or ruining what you already have has you frozen in place.”

“Are you happy right now?” She asked her then really looked at Regina, “Because from where I’m sitting you don’t look happy, you look miserable.”

“You don’t understand,” Regina said to her shaking her head.

“You’re right I know nothing about how scary it is to fall in love with someone. How badly it hurts when that someone tells you it's not working.” Maleficent said then held up a hand to stop Regina from saying whatever she was going to say to her.

“The point, my dear friend is this, not everyone is going to hurt you and not everyone is going to leave you.” She said, “And you can’t expect things to just happen to you while you sit on your ass doing nothing to make it happen.”

“I’m not sitting on my ass doing nothing.” Regina said to her, “We’ve been going out, dinner and lunch dates.”

Kathryn snorted and mumbled in her sleep, “lunch dates.”

“Even in her sleep, she knows that’s ridiculous,” Mal said to Regina as she pointed to their sleeping friend.

“Take a chance, leap without looking for once in your life. You may be surprised at how things turn out.” Maleficent told her with a smile.

“I’ll try, that’s the best I can do,” Regina said to her.

“I’ll take it.” Maleficent told her then raised her coffee cup, “To trying!”

Regina didn’t get a chance to clink her coffee mug with Mal’s because her doorbell rang. She made a face then got up and went to the door.

“Emma.” She said with surprise at seeing the blonde standing at her door, “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” Emma asked.

“Sure.” Regina said as she stepped to the side and let Emma into the foyer, “Just so you know Mal and Kathryn are here.”

“Thanks for the advanced warning,” Emma said to her then looked towards the living room.

“Did you want to come sit down?”

“No that’s okay. This won’t take long, well at least I hope it won’t. Unless you need to think about it but then I’m not really going to leave here without a definitive answer.” Emma rambled.

“What are you going on about?” Regina asked her.

“There was a town meeting,” Emma said to her.

“When was this? I didn’t call a town meeting.” Regina asked her, a hand on her hip.

“Earlier this evening and Ruby called it at Gran’s diner.” Emma told her.

“A waitress can’t call a town meeting,” Regina said to her.

“It apparently was an emergency one.”

“An emergency town meeting and I wasn’t notified?” Regina said getting a little pissy.

“Look, I wasn’t invited either I just happened to show up and barged my way into it,” Emma told her, trying to calm her down.

“And what was this emergency meeting about?” Regina asked her.

“It was about us,” Emma told her.

Regina’s demeanor changed, her hand slipped from her hip and her eyebrows that were knitted in confusion relaxed, “Okay, I’m listening.”

“I am too!” Maleficent called from the living room.

Emma made a face as she looked towards the sound of Mal’s voice before returning her attention back to Regina. She sighed then asked, “Would you go out with me late tomorrow afternoon?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Regina said to her.

“Okay, I’ll wait,” Emma said but didn’t move to leave.

“Emma….” Regina started to say.

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave without a definitive answer, Regina,” Emma told her.

They stood in silence.

“For the love of God, tell her you’ll go out with her so she’ll leave and we can talk about her behind her back.”

Emma and Regina turned to see Maleficent standing in the doorway between the living room and foyer with her arms folded across her chest.

“Why don’t you turn into a dragon and go scare some villagers so we can be alone?” Emma said to Mal with a tone.

Mal hissed at Emma but remained in the doorway.

Emma shook her head then looked back at Regina, “So, will you go out with me tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.” Regina told her then looked at Maleficent, “Happy?”

“Ecstatic!” Mal said then retreated back into the living room.

“Nice friend you got there.” Emma said smiling at Regina then said, “Wear something comfortable I’ll come get you around 4 pm.”

She then turned and headed to the front door, hand on the doorknob she turned to Regina, “And by comfortable I mean jeans, a nice shirt and some tennis shoes.”

Regina gave her a weird look, “Um, okay.”

Emma smirked then said, “I’ll see you then.” Before she went out the front door and shut it behind her.

Regina stood in the foyer for a good minute before going back into the living room to see Mal with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Smugness doesn’t become you,” Regina told her friend as she sat down in her chair.

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall for this date of yours tomorrow,” Mal said to her then cackled which startled Kathryn who sat up straight on the couch.

“What happened?” Kathryn asked sleepily as she looked around confused.

“Nothing Honey, just lay your head back down and let the grown-ups talk,” Mal said to her and Kathryn did as she was told and lied back down, covering herself with the blanket Regina had put on her.

“What _did_ just happen?” Regina asked Mal.

“Seems Emma grew a pair and asked you out. She did the hard part now all you have to do is show up.” Mal explained with a smile.

“The nerve of her telling me to wear something comfortable,” Regina grumbled.

“Oh please, you loved it. Nothing says sexy like someone being bossy without being bitchy.” Mal told her.

Regina scoffed at her friend who just continued to smile at her.

The rest of the night was spent with Mal teasing her before Kathryn sobered up enough to be taken home.

“Details. I want them tomorrow after this date of yours.” Mal told Regina as she stood at the open front door, an arm around Kathryn’s waist to steady her.

“It’s Storybrooke so if you don’t hear it from me I’m sure you’ll get an earful from one of the other village idiots,” Regina said to her.

Mal cackled as she swung Kathryn around and headed out the door leaving Regina to wonder what Emma could possibly be up to.

\-----

After Emma left Regina’s she drove straight to Out of the Blue and headed through the busy restaurant to find August in his office going through paperwork.

“You gotta help me,” Emma said to him.

“With?” He asked not looking up from his work.

“You were at Gran’s tonight with everyone else conspiring so now you gotta help me with this date thing,” Emma told him.

August put his pencil down and looked up at her, “We weren’t conspiring, we were giving you a much-needed push. And I’m guessing by the way you tore out of there that you went and asked Regina on a date.”

“Yes I did and she said yes so now I’m here…..”

“And panicking.” He added.

“And panicking.” She echoed.

He smiled at her, “No need to panic. You know I’ll have your back just tell me what you need.”

“I need a primo seat to tomorrow’s Trivia Bonanza and all the answers to the questions.” She told him and he laughed.

“I’ll reserve you the best seat but you’re not getting the answers.” He told her with a smile.

“Okay fine.” Emma said to him then added, “You’re a pretty good friend you know that?”

“Of course.” He said then watched as she left.

Emma hit up Mad Hatter’s Wonderland next and made arrangements with Grace before finally heading home.

She found Henry sitting on the couch with Violet watching some sitcom on Netflix.

“Hi Ma.” He said as she tossed her keys on the counter.

“Hey Kid, Violet.” She said to them as she headed upstairs, she paused, “I asked Regina out, she said yes and we’re going on a date tomorrow.”

Henry smiled, “Cool.”

“Very cool,” Violet added.

“Thanks.” She said to them before going upstairs to her room.

A few moments later there was a knock on Emma’s bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

The door opened and Henry stepped into the room.

“Ma?” He started to say and Emma cut him off.

“I know it might seem weird that I asked Regina out but Henry I have to know how this all plays out.” She said to him, “But if it’s too much for you then let me know now and I’ll call her up and cancel.”

“No way.”He said shaking his head, “I want you two to go out.”

“I’m actually surprised it took you so long to finally make a move.” He said then added, “I really thought you were smarter than that.”

Emma chuckled at that then asked,“Oh okay then why…?” She was confused as to why he came up to her room.

“You forgot to bring dinner back.” He said.

“Oh.” She said with a laugh then pulled out her wallet and held out some money, “Order a couple of pizzas.”

Before he left she asked, “You’re sure you’re okay with me and your mom?”

“What kid wouldn’t be okay with their parents being together?” He asked.

“I love you kid, you know that?”

“Yup.” He said with a smile then took money from her and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma spent most of the next morning checking up on her plans before finally going to the diner for a quick take-out lunch.

At least she thought she was.

Ruby greeted her with a huge smile, “Your order’s not ready yet. Why don’t you have a seat?”

She led Emma to a booth near the back where she sat down. 

“What are you smiling so much about?” Emma asked her.

“Today’s the big day,” Ruby said, a smile still on her lips.

Emma sighed, “Look, don’t make a big deal out of this okay?”

Ruby stood at the table and stared at her, “Are you kidding me? Not a big deal? Oh, honey, you don’t know how huge this is!”

“Ruby, I’m under a lot of pressure I just want to get my lunch and go back to the station.” Emma told her, “Please can I just get my lunch?”

“Whatever you need Emma,” Ruby said as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder then turned to leave.

“What’s that?” Emma’s asked and Ruby stopped and looked at her.

“Hmm?” Ruby said innocently.

“That.” Emma said pointing to the button pinned to Ruby’s shirt that read ‘Swan Queen’.

“Oh, this little thing?” Ruby asked touching it, “it’s not a big deal.”

She turned and before she left added, “Yet.”

Emma’s brow furrowed as she watched her confusing friend go to get her food.

Once Emma had her brown sack lunch in hand she headed quickly out the door and headed back to the sheriff’s station.

She sat at her desk and unpacked her lunch.

“I hope you’re eating light. You have a big night ahead of you from what I hear.”

Emma hadn’t even gotten a bite of her sandwich yet as she turned to see Maleficent stalking in. She rolled her eyes and put her sandwich down. “What can I help you with dragon lady?”

Maleficent sat in David’s chair at his desk across from Emma. She put her feet up on the desk and sat back, “You, Princess, can’t help me with anything.”

“Then why are you here?” Emma asked.

“I’m here to do what best friends do,” Maleficent told her.

“You are definitely not my best friend,” Emma said.

Mal rolled her eyes, “You really do get your smarts from your dad don’t you?”

Emma gave her a look, “Can you just get to the point? I’d like to eat my sandwich in peace.”

Mal dropped her feet off the desk, she stood up and dragged the chair close to Emma and sat down. She stared into Emma’s eyes, “She is my best friend and she’s been through hell. Some of her own making and some brought on by people who she trusted and loved. If you drag her through misery again I will see to it personally that you are roasted and left for a pile of ashes your mother will weep over.”

“I don’t appreciate you coming here and threatening me,” Emma told her.

“Oh honey, that wasn’t a threat.” She said as she continued to look Emma in the eyes, “It was a promise.”

Emma saw the fierceness and truth in Maleficent’s eyes that told her she was not joking around at all.

“All I can promise is that I would never intentionally hurt Regina.” Emma told her, “She means something to me and I… I just need to see if I mean something to her.”

Maleficent searched Emma’s eyes before she stood up suddenly and looked down at her, “Be the person she needs.”

And without another word or a chance for Emma to respond she walked out.

Emma watched her go then turned back to her desk and picked up her sandwich again.

“I’m guessing anything she had to say wasn’t good.”

Emma turned around to see her dad.

“It almost never is,” Emma said as David sat down at his desk.

He stared at Emma who took a big bite of her sandwich.

“What?” Emma mumbled with her mouth full.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin after swallowing her bite. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

“Let me give you a little fatherly advice.” He told her and when he was sure she was really listening he said, “Don’t run away when things start to get real.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest but David held up a hand and Emma closed her mouth.

“Be open to whatever you’re feeling Emma and don’t start thinking about anything but being happy. Don’t think about what others will say, don’t think about how things could go wrong. Don’t think about what if this or what if that. Just think about being happy.” He leaned forward and put his hand on Emma’s, “Be happy Emma because despite what you think, you deserve it.”

All Emma could manage was a quiet, “thank you.”

Regina was in her office at the Town Hall but instead of sitting at her desk doing work she was lying on the white sofa with her eyes closed.

“You should really lock the door if you’re going to lie down and fantasize at work.”  

Regina didn’t even need to open her eyes to see that Maleficent had come in and sat down in one of the armchairs across from her. She didn’t bother sitting up either.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked as she finally opened her eyes and looked over at her friend, “And why are you smiling?”

“I just came from having a lovely chat with Emma.”

Regina sat up quickly, “You what?”

Maleficent smiled at her friend, “I had to give her the best friend speech.”

“And that entailed what exactly?”

“Oh a little of this, a little of that topped off with a threat of death and a mother weeping,” Mal said with a smirk.

“Why?” Regina asked, “Why would you threaten Emma?”

“Because she needs to know if she doesn’t treat you right there will be consequences,” Mal told her.

“What gives you the right?” Regina asked.

“As your best friend and as someone who loves you, it’s my right to do what I can to ensure your happiness,” Mal told her.

“It’s one date.” Regina said to her, “Just one date.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.” Mal told her, “And we all know how it’s going to work out.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Regina said as she lied back down and closed her eyes.

“I know what you’re doing right now and you need to stop.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Regina said as she draped her arm over her eyes.

“You’re trying to talk yourself out of this thing you have with Emma. I can see the gears turning in that head of yours.” Mal said, “You’re allowed to be happy Regina, you’re allowed to find love and keep it.”

Regina sat up slowly and looked at her.

“Admit it, the idiot makes you happy,” Mal said to her.

Regina nodded head, “She really does.”

“Nothing else matters but that.” Mal said, “So whatever self-doubt you’re having right now let it go.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where you’d push me towards Emma Swan,” Regina said to her.

“I’m choking back the vomit my dear,” Mal said as she stood up. She looked down at Regina then bent over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “She’s the one you deserve.”

Regina grabbed her friend’s hand, gave it a squeeze then looked up at her with a smile.

Mal smiled back then headed for the door. She called over her shoulder, “Enjoy your date; I’m off to get drunk.”

Emma was just leaving the station when Henry met up with her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She asked him as she walked to her car.

“Thought I’d come by and see how you’re doing.” He said to her as he followed.

“Where’s Violet?” She asked as they both got into her car.

“I’m not always with her you know.” He said to her as she started the car. She gave him a look and he said, “She’s coming over later.”

Emma smiled as she drove down the street.

“Are you staying here tonight or going to your Mom’s?” Emma asked as they went into her apartment.

“I’m going over to Mom’s for a little before we go meet Grandma and Grandpa at the diner for dinner.” He told her as he sat on the couch, “Can we talk?”

She looked over at him from the kitchen, “Uh sure.”

She went and sat down on the couch next to him, “What’s up?” She asked.

“I know you and Mom are going on a date tonight and I just want to let you know that I’m happy for you two and excited.” He told her, “And it’s okay if you’re happy and excited about it too.”

“It’s just one date, Henry.” She told him.

He smiled at her, “It is but it could lead to more dates.”

“It could.” She agreed.

“I just want you to be open to it, I want you to be happy.” He told her.

“And you think Regina’s going to be the one that makes me happy?”

He couldn’t help but smile again, “She already has.”

“Will you be giving Regina this same pep talk?” Emma asked him and before he answered there was a knock at the door.

“Not exactly.” He answered her as he got up from the couch and answered the door to Violet.

“Hi, Violet,” Emma said as she stood up.

“Hello.” She said with a little wave.

“Give me a minute.” Henry said to her quietly then went over to Emma and hugged her, “Have a good time tonight.”

“Thanks,” Emma told him as he pulled out of the hug.

Emma waited for him and Violet to leave before she went upstairs to get ready.

When Henry and Violet got to Regina’s he called out to his mom but got no answer. He left Violet in the living room while he went upstairs and down the hall to find his mom sitting on her bed in her room, clothes flung about the bed and floor.

“Mom?” Henry said as he slowly came into her room, “What happened here?”

“Do you own anything but skirts and slacks?” Maleficent asked as she came to the entrance of Regina’s enormous closet. 

“That happened,” Regina said as she nodded her head towards Maleficent.

“Hello, little Prince,” Mal said to Henry, a nickname he kind of cringed at.

“Hello.” He said to her then looked at his mom, “What’s going on?”

“Mal came over to help me find an outfit for tonight, something comfortable,” Regina explained.

“Talk amongst yourselves, I’m going back in,” Maleficent said as she turned back around and headed further into Regina’s closet.

Henry moved a few outfits out of his way then sat down on the bed next to Regina. He took his Mom’s hand, “You don’t have to be nervous you know. It’s going to be okay.”

She gave him a small smile, “And you know this for a fact?”

“You two like each other. You’re both too stubborn to admit it to each other yet but you do and it’s okay to be scared of something new.” He told her, “It’s okay to be scared that you’ll ruin the friendship you and Ma have built but you won’t and neither will she so all you have to do tonight is go out and have a good time and not worry so much.”

Regina’s eyes watered as she looked at her son, “You’ve grown into a very fine young man you know that?”

“I do.” He said then kissed her on the cheek before he stood up, “Have fun tonight.”

“I’ll try.” She told him.

He was just about to leave when they heard Maleficent swear and something crash in the closet.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Regina grumbled as she got up from the bed, “You better not keep Violet waiting much longer.”

He smiled at her then left Regina to rescue her friend from the depths of her closet.

Finally dressed and downstairs in the foyer, Regina urged her friend to leave.

“You can’t be here when Emma gets here.” She told her.

“And why not?” Maleficent asked, a hand on her hip.

“Because she doesn’t like you and I don’t need you teasing or ridiculing her,” Regina told her.

“Ooo someone’s protective.” Maleficent said with a smile, “But because you asked, I will take my leave.”

“Thank you,” Regina said with a sigh as she saw her friend out.

Regina peeked in on Henry and Violet who were sitting on the couch next to each other as they played some loud video game on the tv.

She was about to go in and tell them to turn the tv down when the doorbell rang. She fixed her hair and opened the door to see Emma wearing her dark blue jeans, tennis shoes and a charcoal heather colored sweater.

“Oh good, I didn’t overdress,” Regina said with a smile to her but Emma wasn’t paying attention as she was focusing on Regina in black jeans, stylish ankle boots and a maroon colored turtleneck sweater.

Emma smiled, “You look really nice.”

“As do you,” Regina said.

“Shall we?”

Regina grabbed her purse, said goodbye to Henry and Violet before she followed Emma to her car.

On the drive they made nervous chit-chat.

“Where exactly are we going?” Regina asked looking out the car window.

“Wonderland,” Emma told her.

“Listen, I’m not drinking some magic potion to shrink myself so we can run around a world controlled by a crazy queen and a  hookah-smoking caterpillar. That is just too much to ask of me on a first date.” Regina told her.

Emma chuckled, “As fun as that sounds, no we’re not going to THAT Wonderland. We’re going to Mad Hatter’s Wonderland.”

“The family entertainment place?” Regina asked confused.

“Just trust me.” Emma said as she looked at Regina, “We’re going to have a good time.”

“Okay,” Regina said and Emma returned her eyes back to the road.

Inside Mad Hatter’s Wonderland there was more neon than Regina had ever seen in her life. Signs flashed, blinked or changed colors on practically every surface in the place. Some kind of music was playing over the speakers, noise from the arcade games all mixed together and there seemed to be more people inside than she was sure lived in Storybrooke.

“This is definitely a colorful place,” Regina said to Emma.

Emma smiled at her, “We’re going this way.” She said and led Regina over to a small counter where Grace was sitting.

“Hey Emma, Regina.” She said happily, “Is Henry with you?”

“It’s just us tonight Grace.” Emma told her.

“Oh okay great. Follow me.” Grace told them and she got up and they followed her through a door painted like a checkered race flag.

Through the door was a large track where Go-Karts zipped around. Haybales were stacked on each side of the track for safety bumpers and a man stood in the middle of the circle watching the racers and holding two small flags.

“Sign in with Mark over there and he’ll get your helmets and after this race, you’ll get your cars,” Grace told them. 

“Thanks, Grace,” Emma said to her.

“Sure.” She said then smiled before leaving them to find Mark.

“Go-kart racing Emma? Really?” Regina asked as they stood at the counter waiting for their helmets.

“Yes really.” Emma told her as Mark handed them both their helmets, “Is that a problem?”

“Only for you,” Regina told her as she put her helmet on.

“Why’s that?” Emma asked.

“Because I’m going to kick your ass.” Regina said, “Race is over, it’s our turn. I get the purple car.”

Emma smiled as she followed Regina to the track.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You clearly heard the guy state no ramming other drivers into the hay right?” Emma asked Regina as they walked off the track, “Because I heard it.”

“I’m surprised you could hear anything over the sound of me kicking your ass,” Regina said to her as she handed Mark her helmet.

Emma couldn’t help but smile. Regina was definitely competitive and it was kind of cute to see this side of her.

“I mean out of 4 races, did you beat me even once?” Regina asked and before Emma could answer with a no, she added, “Is it really a competition if the person you’re going up against is no match?”

This made Emma laugh out loud, “Well don’t you think highly of yourself.”

“They call me ‘Your Majesty’ for a reason,” Regina said as Emma held the door open for her.

“Thank you.” Regina said as she went back to the main entertainment area, “So what’s next?”

“How about a little air hockey?” Emma asked her as she led them to one of 4 air hockey tables, “Do you know how to play?”

“Not at all,” Regina said to her.

“Good,” Emma said with a smile as she put a dollar of quarters into the machine.

After 10 minutes of play, the score was tied still at 1-1. A small flash of light caught Emma’s attention and she glanced away from the table for 3 seconds. A little bell dinged indicating Regina had scored.

“HA!” Regina said loudly then looked up at Emma who was still distracted. “What are you looking at?”

“I think …. Ruby is over at the concession stand,” Emma said as she squinted and looked.

“So? Maybe she’s hungry or thirsty.” Regina said as she looked over at the concession stand.

“I think she took our picture.” Emma said, “I mean I’m pretty sure she did.”

Regina smiled, “Either put that little pancake puck on the table and play or forfeit!”

Emma grabbed the puck from the slot, put it on the table and whacked it with all her might.

**\--------**

Back at Gran’s diner, David was having dinner with Mary Margaret, Henry, and Violet when his phone alerted him to a text message. When he checked his phone he saw a picture of Emma and Regina playing air hockey, a smile on Emma’s face as she bent over the table getting ready to strike. He read the text attached to the picture, _“Everything seems to be going well. Let everyone know. Will keep you posted.”_

“What are you smiling about?” Mary Margaret asked him.

He showed her the picture on his phone, “Look how happy she is.”

Mary Margaret couldn’t help but mirror her husband’s smile at seeing how genuinely happy Emma was playing a silly game with Regina.

Henry took David’s phone to look at the picture and show Violet.

“I don’t know who told that girl to go spy on them,” Granny said as she came over to their table to refill David’s coffee cup and Henry showed her the picture.

“She’s not spying. She’s doing recon Sister.” Grumpy said to Granny.

“Recon.” Granny scoffed then shook her head as she went back behind the counter.

\-----

3 games later Emma was declared the winner and King (because what’s a Queen without her King) of Air Hockey.

“Are you having fun?” Emma asked as they walked over to the putt-putt golf area.

“Surprisingly, yes I am,” Regina told her.

“Good,” Emma said as she handed Regina a ball and golf club.

“I’d like the purple ball please,” Regina said to Emma as she held out the red golf ball.

“Anything for you, your majesty,” Emma said handing Regina the ball with a little curtsy.

“Thank you.”

On the 5th hole, Regina banked a shot off the clown’s nose and the little purple ball came rolling back and rested at her feet.

“You know it’s mini golf right and not the PGA tour?” Emma said to her.

“This coming from the woman who yells FORE at every hole,” Regina said to her as she bent over to grab her ball.

Emma admired the view of Regina’s butt and got caught doing it too.

“Just for that, I’m starting over on this hole,” Regina told her as she lined up her shot.

“How about I do something very cliché on mini golf dates and help you with your putt?” Emma asked as she put her putter down.

Regina arched an eyebrow, “Meaning?”

“Get into your stance,” Emma told her and Regina did as she was told.

Emma came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her front. She placed her hands on Regina’s.

“Now see your grip is all wrong.” She told her as she adjusted Regina’s hands, “And you have to bend at the knees a little.”

Regina wasn’t paying attention to Emma’s directions. All she could focus on was the feel of Emma’s body pressed against hers and how nicely Emma’s arms wrapped around her.

“Your knees, bend them,” Emma said and bent her knees causing Regina to bend hers, “And now we swing.”

They gently swung the putter and hit the ball. Emma stepped back from Regina and they both watched as the ball rolled down the fake green and dropped smoothly into the tiny plastic hole.

“WHOOO!!” Regina yelled as she jumped up and down, “HOLE IN ONE!”

“Well, technically it’s a hole in 6…..” Emma started to say but Regina shot her a look as if to say, ‘I will fireball your face right now.’ “But who’s counting right?”

A series of texts came into David’s phone. He scrolled through pictures of Emma handing something to Regina while holding a golf club, Regina smiling at Emma as she missed her putt, Regina raising her club over her head in anger while Emma seemed to be trying to calm her down the message with it read: _the ball refused to go into the hole._ The next two pictures were of Emma helping Regina with her swing and Emma who seemed to be gloating about her win.

One more message came through, _“They are on the move. Text soon.”_

David once again showed anyone at the diner who was interested the pictures.

\--------

Emma parked at Out of the Blue and they got out of the car and went into the restaurant. August greeted them with a smile then led them to their special table. “Your server will be with you in a bit. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?”

“A glass of Chardonnay,” Regina said to him.

“Make that two,” Emma said and August nodded before going to get their wine.

A text was sent from a dark corner in the restaurant to David. _‘They’re just staring silently at each other like awkward teens.’_

Emma’s phone buzzed in her pocket, “I’m sorry.” She said before pulling her phone out and checking it. It was a message from her dad, _‘Tell her she’s pretty’_

Emma rolled her eyes, turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket.

“Let me guess, David?”

Emma smiled, “How’d you know?”

“Because eye-rolling is usually my first response to him,” Regina told her and Emma chuckled.

August brought them their Chardonnay then gave Emma a reassuring wink before leaving the table.

“Here’s to first dates,” Emma said as she held up her wine glass.

“First dates,” Regina said and they clinked their glasses before each of them took a sip.

“I want you to know I’m terrible when it comes to small talk.” Emma told her, “I never know what to say and there are huge moments of silence. We’ll more than likely just sit here and stare at each other for extended periods of time.”

“You’re not too terrible when it comes to babbling I see,” Regina said with a gentle smile then reached out and put her hand on Emma’s, “Just be yourself. That’s all I really want.”

“So you want me huh?” Emma asked a smile on her face and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Oh for the…,” Regina said as she pulled her hand back and chuckled.

“I have a question for you.” Emma said, “And I’d really like an answer.”

Regina set her wine glass down, “Okay.”

“Does Maleficent count her age in dragon years?”

Regina busted out laughing when she finally composed herself she wiped a tear from her eye then looked at Emma who sat with a straight face waiting for an answer.

“Oh, you’re serious?” Regina asked.

“As I am awkward.”

“I… I don’t think she does,” Regina answers, unsure. “You really don’t like her do you?”

“I’m okay with her as long as she doesn’t terrorize the villagers or burn the town down.” Emma told her, “And besides I give only what I get.”

“She’s just being protective,” Regina told her.

“Of you?” Emma asked, “From me? What could I possibly do to you?”

“It’s just who she is. She’s always been protective of the people she lov….” Regina stopped, “I don’t want to talk about Mal okay? We’re here to have a good time with each other.”

“You’re right.” Emma said with a smile then nodded towards the menu and asked, “So what tickles your fancy?”

“Blind-folds and handcuffs,” Regina responded not looking up for her menu.

“What?” Emma asked surprised.

Regina looked up at Emma, “Hmm?”

“Did you.. was that… I … You…?” it was as if Emma’s mind overloaded and lost all manner of function.

“I’m eyeing the pan-seared rib eye steak and baked potato,” Regina said as she went back to reading her menu, “What about you?”

It took a few moments of Emma just staring at Regina for her mind to reset.

“I uh I think I’ll be going with the garlic shrimp scampi and bacon wrapped filet mignon.” She finally answered.

“Sounds yummy though that garlic might null and void a good night kiss. Let’s order,” Regina said looking around for their server. 

Emma was going to say something but a young tall blonde man came to their table, “Hello I’m Luke and I will be your server for this evening.”

“Uh hello, Luke I believe we’re ready to order.” Emma said then looked at Regina, “Ladies first.”

After they placed their order and Luke refilled their wine glasses they were once again left alone.

“You changed your scampi order,” Regina noted.

“I just remembered I’m allergic to garlic,” Emma said with a smile.

“I see.”

A text from a different part of the restaurant was sent to David who now had most the diner customers hanging around his and Mary Margaret’s table.

_‘They just ordered their food and are talking. Damn it I wish I could read lips.’_

“Maybe we should tell Ruby to back off a little.” Mary Margaret suggested.

“You think she’d actually listen to us?” David said, “She’s got half the town wearing Swan Queen buttons. She’s too invested to quit now.”

Mary Margaret just shook her head.

\-------

“You’re pretty.” Emma blurted out breaking the silence then closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at how hopeless Emma was. “You really can’t help how strange you are can you?”

Emma looked at her, “Not one bit.”

“You do realize we’ve shared several meals together right?” Regina said to her.

“Yes but this is our first date and I want it to be special,” Emma told her.

“I think the fact that we’re finally doing this is special enough don’t you?” Regina asked then gave Emma’s hand a little squeeze.

“Definitely.” Emma agreed.

Luke finally brought them their dinners and both women were excited and not shy about eating.

“So tell me something I don’t know about you,” Regina said to Emma as she placed her fork and knife down then wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

“I’m actually mildly allergic to dogs,” Emma told her.

“But I’ve seen you play with Pongo,” Regina said confused.

“And I take a fistful of allergy pills when I’m done.” Emma told her, “I hate it because I really love dogs.”

“What’s your opinion on cats?” Regina asked.

“Satan’s minions,” Emma said and Regina chuckled.

“You know as much as we’ve talked and spent time with each other we’ve never really talked about ourselves, never talked about the basics. It’s always been about work, this town or Henry.” Emma pointed out.

“You already know the basics of my life. Evil queen who was seeking revenge, cast a dark curse that threw us all into a small fictional town without magic where we lived cursed for 28 years.”

“That’s not who you are though. I mean it’s a piece of who you were, a small piece that makes up a bigger picture.” Emma told her, “I could easily tell people I was abandoned as a baby on the side of the road, thrown into foster care, booted from the system when I was old enough then ended up pregnant and in jail. But that’s not my whole story that’s not really where it begins and it sure as hell isn’t where it ends.”

“My story beginnings in an enchanted forest with a prince and thief. There’s no one out there in this world that could even begin to understand or believe that.” Emma told her, “No one but you because you’re a part of that story too. Sure it may not be the best beginning for us but I think after all the crap we’ve been through, all the fighting and bickering and all the pushing each other away there’s a reason for it and I hope we can figure it out together.”

Regina examined Emma’s face and saw the sincerity. “I hope for that too.”

 “Good, now that we have that settled. I think you should prepare yourself.” Emma told her as their server came to clear their table.

“For what exactly?” Regina asked.

“Our night isn’t quite over with yet,” Emma said as she watched August grab a mic from behind the bar.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare yourself as we will be starting Trivia Bonanza in about 10 minutes.” He announced.

Regina looked Emma, “You’re so getting your butt kicked. I’m the queen of many things and trivia just happens to be one of those things.”

Emma laughed, “We’re on the same team this time.”

Regina pouted.

“You can kick the butt of the two other teams playing though and the winner gets a certificate for a free drink and a blooming onion,” Emma told her.

“Then get ready to kick some butt with me.” Regina told her as she shifted in her seat.  

August explained the rules and how to play the game and then asked the first trivia question.

“Bruce Banner turns into what green fictional character when he’s angry?”

“Who the hell is Bruce Banner?” Regina asked as Emma rang their bell.

“Yes, Emma?” August said.

“The Hulk,” Emma answered.

“Score one for Swan Queen,” August said and, Camila another untold story character and scorekeeper wrote a 1 next to Team Swan Queen.

“When did we get team names?” Regina asked, “And seriously who the hell is Bruce Banner?”

“Henry used to read comics all the time. How do you not know who The Hulk is?” Emma asked her.

“Next question.” August said then asked, “How the Grinch Stole Christmas is written by which author?”

A bell dinged in the back and Emma and Regina turned to see that it was Belle.

“Of course she’d know this one. That girl’s nose is always in a book.” Regina grumbled quietly.

Belle answered correctly and one point was added to her name column.

“The sci-fi television show Orphan Black is filmed in what country?”

A bell went off a second before Emma’s and she turned to see it was Archie.

“Archibald, what is your answer?” August asked.

“London.” He said.

“No, I am sorry sir but that is incorrect.” August said, “Now I believe Ms. Swan rang in second, your answer please?”

“It’s Canada,” Emma told him.

“That is correct!” August said with a smile and Regina and Emma watched as one more point was added to their score.

“In the United States, which breed of dog is commonly known as a firehouse dog?”

No one had a chance as Archie rang in first. “Dalmatian.” He answered proudly.

 Regina glared at him, “The smugness of the way he rang that bell. I’m truly surprised his dog isn’t here with him.”

“Easy now. We’re still ahead.” Emma told Regina.

“What is the name of the actor who played Gregory House on the TV show House?” August asked.

Regina looked at Emma to see if she knew.

“Never seen it,” Emma answered with a shrug just before Archie rang in and answered correctly.

“Alright, we have a tied score right now let’s see if we can break it with this next question. What is a Tandoor?” August asked.

Belle rang in just before Regina.

“She’s not going to get it,” Regina told Emma confidently.

“Your answer please?” August asked Belle.

“A horse!” Belle answered.

“No, I am sorry that is incorrect. Madam Mayor, the question goes to you.” August said.

“It’s an Indian oven,” Regina answered proudly.

“That Madam Mayor is correct. Add one more to team Swan Queen.” August said and Camila did so.

“In 2006 what former planet was demoted to being a dwarf planet?”

Archie rang in with the answer, “Pluto.”

“Very nice, Sir.” August said then asked, “In Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, what is Romeo’s last name?”

Belle quickly rang in, “Montague.”

“Yes indeed,” August said as he watched Camila add another point to Belle’s score. He then asked, “What are the names of the four houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”

Emma rang in faster than Archie, “You can’t out nerd me Archie.” She said to him with a smile.

“Your answer please Ms. Swan,” August asked.

“Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” Emma answered with a huge smile, “I can spell them all for you if you like?”

“That won’t be necessary thank you.” August said to her with a chuckle, “Swan Queen pulls ahead with that point.”

“You are actually pretty good at this,” Regina said to Emma.

“Don’t sound so surprised I am knowledgeable about other things besides being a deputy and fairytale lore,” Emma told her.

“And here with go with a new question,” August said then asked, “Cynophobia is the fear of what?”

Archie rang in, “It’s the fear of dogs.” He answered then adjusted his glasses.

“That is correct and another point goes to you and you are now tied with Swan Queen.” August said then added, “That’s 10 questions and since we have a tie I will ask one final question to declare a winner.”

He shuffled through his trivia question cards looking for a good one before smiling, “Your last question is this, in children’s books what is the name of the 25-foot tall red dog?”

Regina had never been quicker to ring a bell than she had in that moment beating Archie and Belle by a mere half-second.

“Yes, Madam Mayor may I have your answer please?” August asked.

“Yes, you may. The answer is Clifford.” She answered happily.

“That is correct and we have a winner!” August said as he came from behind the bar and approached their table, “Congratulations team Swan Queen, here is your certificate for a free drink and blooming onion.” He handed Regina their prize and she smiled then looked at Emma who was smiling back at her.

“Well thank you to everyone who played and I hope you’ll join us again next week!” August said, “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“How’d you know the answer?” Emma asked Regina who was still admiring the certificate August handed her.

“I used to read it to Henry when he was a baby.” Regina told her, “I know he was too young to understand it but I used to love reading it to him.”

“I’m sure he loved it too,” Emma said to her with a smile.

They sat at their table or a little while longer, finishing up their drinks before Regina suggested they go for a walk.

A text sent from yet another location in the restaurant to David’s phone. _“They’ve left the restaurant. I am not going to follow them. I repeat I am not going to follow them.”_

“Sounds like she’s trying to convince herself not to follow them instead of giving us an update,” Henry said as he handed David back his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma took Regina’s hand in hers as they walked silently down a small and dimly-lit hiking path near the restaurant. 

“It’s nice to finally be alone with you.” Regina said to her, “I felt like everyone was watching us, waiting to see what would happen next.”

“Oh, they were and I’m pretty sure everyone knows what we’re doing,” Emma told her. 

They stopped on a small wooden bridge that had been built on the hiking path so hikers could cross the creek that was flowing through. 

Regina leaned forward against the railing and looked up at the moon that was full and illuminating everything it could. 

“So tonight was one of the most interesting dates I’ve ever been on.” Regina said to her, “And remember I was with Mal so that’s saying something.” 

Emma chuckled, “I hope you had a good time.” 

“I really did.” Regina said looking at her then asked, “So what happens next?” 

“Well we’ll probably stay here for a little longer before we head back to the restaurant and I drive you home. I’ll be bold and lean in for a kiss goodnight, you’ll smile and hesitate at first before finally leaning in and kissing me. I’ll go home, get in bed and stare up at the ceiling as I smile and replay everything that happened tonight in my head, especially the kiss several times before finally falling asleep.” Emma told her. 

Regina smiled at her, “Thank you for the insight into the rest of your evening but I was actually talking about us. What happens next for us? Where do we go?” 

“Ahhh. See I knew that. I did.” Emma said to her then gave her hand a small squeeze, “Well, what I’d like is this. I want to go on more dates, especially dates where the whole town isn’t in on it.” 

“I guess that means out of town dates,” Regina said and Emma chuckled. 

“If need be then yes, out of town dates.” Emma said, “Because honestly Regina, I want to be with you because I care about you a lot and I’m taking a guess here but I think you feel the same. So I’ll take you on dates to the moon if I have to.” 

“One date and you’re already promising me the moon.” Regina joked.

“For you, I’d do anything,” Emma told her and she was serious. 

“Who would have thought that years later after all the bitterness and anger we had for each other, all the fighting, that we’d be standing here together promising each other the moon and getting nervous over a first kiss,” Regina said to her. 

Emma smiled at her, “I’m not nervous about our first kiss. I’ve been looking forward to it for a while.” 

“Have you now?” Regina asked with a sly smile. 

“Yes, I have,” Emma said matter-of-factly. 

“Well you’re going to have to wait a little longer,” Regina told her as she turned and walked back down the path. 

“But…..” Emma began to say but then closed her mouth and followed her. 

“Are you going to pout the whole walk back to the restaurant?” Regina asked as she looked at Emma. 

“I may,” Emma answered. 

Back at the restaurant, Emma opened the car door for Regina who got in. She shut the door then went around to the driver's side and got in. 

They were mostly quiet during the ride back to Regina’s and when Emma pulled her Bug to the curb she stopped Regina from getting out.

“Before I walk you to your door and this evening ends I just wanted to say I had a really great time with you tonight and as far as first dates go, this was by far the best for me,” Emma told her.

Regina smiled at her, “Been on a lot of first dates have you?”

Emma chuckled then she looked into Regina’s eyes, “None that counted as much as this one.” 

“I don’t want to give you a big head or anything but this was one of the best for me as well.” Regina said then asked, “So are you going to open my door or will I have to do it myself?” 

Emma smiled then opened her door and got out before going to the passenger side and opening Regina’s. She offered her a hand, “Your Majesty….” 

Regina took Emma’s hand, “Thank you.” She said as Emma helped her from the car. 

They walked slowly (a snail passed them) down the walkway to Regina’s front door where they lingered for a good minute in silence. Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out the certificate they won at the restaurant, “Here, I want you to have this.” 

“But….” Emma started to protest but Regina stopped her.

“For next time,” she said. 

“So there will be a next time then?” Emma asked, hopeful. 

“How could I say no to someone who promised our next date would be on the moon?” Regina said to her, a small smile on her lips. 

Emma looked at the certificate, “It doesn’t look like they’ll accept this on the moon.” 

“Already breaking promises I see,” Regina said shaking her head. 

“How about this for a promise,” Emma said, “I promise that our next date, though not on the moon will be more about us and less about this town. We’ll go somewhere new and we won’t have to worry about anything but us and where we want this relationship to go. After we figure that out for ourselves then this whole town can go wild for all I care.” 

Regina couldn’t help but smile at her, “Now that’s the kind of promise I like.” 

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Emma did what she had wanted to do for months now. She cupped Regina’s face with one hand, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.   
Regina responded by wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist and pulling her closer. Emma deepened the kiss and Regina moaned before they pulled apart and came up for air. 

“Wow,” Regina said breathlessly to her. 

“Told you I’ve been waiting a long time,” Emma told her. 

“I’d say so,” Regina said then gave her another small peck on the lips. 

Emma smiled, “So, Regina Mills, will you go out on a second, more private date with me in the near future?” 

Regina gave it some thought then answered, “I believe I will Emma Swan.” 

Emma stole one last kiss, waited for Regina to get into her house before she practically floated back down the walkway to her car. She was on autopilot as she drove home, a huge smile on her face. 

When she got home, she changed and got into bed. She was in the middle of playing back the evening, especially the kiss when her phone buzzed with a text message. 

Emma picked it up and smiled as she saw the four-word, all in caps text with 8 exclamation points from Ruby, “LONG LIVE SWAN QUEEN!!!!!!!!


End file.
